


Expectant

by HunniLibra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Pregnancy, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Something little and fluffy with one of my fav boys.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Expectant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've posted. Not that I haven't written stuff just no motivation to post until now!
> 
> hope this is enjoyable little ficlit while I work on some larger stuff.
> 
> Unbetaed as usual :/

“No.” His voice clear, carrying with it an air of finality.

You pout stomping a foot in a petulant rage, pain shooting up your swollen ankle at the motion. You try to hide your wince knowing it will only prove his point. Your husband noticed anyway, moving quickly to pick you up in his strong arms bridal style.

“Anata.” You squirm trying to break out of his hold, not ready to give in. “Anata!” You try again looking up at his hardened gaze, jaw clenched tight eyes looking straight ahead he carried you through the maze of hallways. Servants bowing out of his way as he approached your shared quarters. He ignores your protest determined to make his point clear. “Hanzo!” You shout finally grabbing his face forcing him to meet your gaze. Stormy chocolate eyes meeting yours. The cool collected look barely contains the sea of emotions brewing beneath the surface. “I am your _wife._ ” You growl.

“And _you_ are with child.” He rebuttals matching your tone nodding at the guard stationed outside your chambers. She bowed low, opening the door swiftly closing it behind you both with a sharp ‘click’. You glower at the door where she no doubt stood guard agitated by the small smirk she failed to hide. “With my child no less.” Hanzo continued unfazed, depositing you on the soft feather down padding of the bed. Evading your pleading looks he tucks you in, elevating your swollen ankle before turning away to get ready. 

You wanted-needed to be at this meeting. Overwatch was a snake, shifty and untrustworthy. For years now they have been encroaching on Shimada territory, delaying shipments and arresting higher-ups. Your husband and council have been fighting them at every turn, giving as good as they got. It has been messy on both sides. Plus, bastards almost ruined your wedding day.

Still not over that transgression. 

And now they wanted a trade agreement? The hypocrisy.

“I’m not useless.” You start again from your nest of pillows watching the scion disrobe, changing into his favorite three-piece.

He sighs, rolling his neck preparing for round two. “Beloved-” He starts pleading. “I know, but this negotiation could be dangerous. I will give them no leverage over my family. Any information they collect could be used against us, _including you_.” Hanzo turns fixing you with a hard look. “ If you were in good health perhaps I would have had you by my side. But funnily enough, your doctor sought me out this morning.” 

Uh oh. Flushing you pull the covers up to your chin tucking yourself further down under the blankets knowing what was coming next. “Low blood sugar, mild anemia, nausea, dehydration, skipping meals.” He stalks forward, chin tilted high, his full draconic aura radiating from his stance. He tugs the silken sheets from you scooting close. “To neglect your health like this is irresponsible my love.” He cups your face tenderly, a faint smile growing on his own. He prayed his child would be as tenacious and strong-willed as their mother. 

“But the clan-” He cuts you off with a soft worn leather glove, the black leather stroking along your cheek.

“You have gone above and beyond for the elders and the clan. But _I_ need this- I need to know you are safe and resting.” He rose straightening his tie. “I have agreed with the doctor that starting today you are on mandatory bed rest.” 

“What!” You jerk away from his sweet caresses throwing the blankets away making to get out of bed. 

“Do not argue with me on this please,” He pleads, pushing you back down on the pillows with a soft but firm hand. “I cannot risk losing you nor our child to the petty infighting of a bunch of war-torn fools.” His hand trails down your arm to rest on your swollen belly smiling at the tiny movements within. “I promise I have taken every precaution for this. I even got Genji to join.” You laugh weakly at the little jab thrown towards his sibling, it lessens the panic knotting in your chest. This would be the first time you wouldn’t be able at his side since joining the family. 

“Promise?” You relent placing your hand on top of his, rubbing your thumb in comforting circles on his broad palm.

Hanzo huffed in amusement at your pout leaning over to press a kiss to your temple, the touch soft and sweet on your skin. “Always.”


End file.
